Fairy Dust
by BLunatic
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a nonbeliever of pink haired fairies. Shun him. Shun the non-believer. //SasuSaku//
1. Prologue

**F**airy **D**ust

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

_Shoot me for making Sasuke (a little?) OOC._

Has been rewritten.

.

....

...........

....

.

**P**rologue:  
A Little Fairy Wisdom Never Hurts

.

.......

.

Waking up in the morning, complaining to himself, yet acting like a morning person.

Going to school, being harassed by fan girls, and beating the blonde idiot in every way possible: whether it be mentally or physically.

Refusing to be picked up by a chauffer and walking to a home where he knows no one is there to welcome him back.

Then, do whatever he felt like doing.

This was a normal day for him.

"Hey, you!"

…Or, maybe not.

Uchiha Sasuke yawned and kept walking, assuming that the calls were to someone else. You can't blame him; _'you' _isn't his name.

"Yes, you! Listen!"

He continued walking. Even if she was talking to him, he could ignore her and keep walking. The person still wasn't specifying who _'she' _(assuming it's a _'she' _based on her voice) was talking about, so it really could be directed to someone walking behind him. Actually, that would be weird. The follower would definitely have to be really close for that voice to be so loud. He debated whether or not to turn around, but decided to stop and see if he could hear any footsteps.

_Huh, no footsteps. Keep walking, then._ The raven haired teen thought casually as he shoved his hands in his pocket and went on.

"Hey, you! _LISTEN_!"

In his opinion, the voice sounded like that annoying fairy from that game…Legend of…Something…Sasuke quickened his pace. Maybe it was a fan girl? He better get home quickly before the freak jumps him and attempts to rape him (again).

"Oh, you wish, chicken butt. But, I can see why girls would fawn over a stud like you." She giggled.

The Uchiha stopped and turned around, wearing the trademark glare that can scare, but to his surprise, he saw no one walking his way, or even in the area at all. With a shrug, he turned around and continued his journey home; hopefully, with no voices. Was he going crazy? He was definitely going crazy.

"I get it! So, you act all cool and tough on the outside, but on the inside, you're a real softie!"

Something was poking his cheek…

_Ho-_

_..._

_Ly-_

_..._

_Kami of Ramen-sama._

What…what is _that?_

"What do you mean _'what is that'_? You should be thinking something like _Who is this beautiful girl? _!…Or, somewhere along those lines." The owner of the voice exclaimed as she kicked his cheek, having no affect on him at all.

"I'm not even sure you count as a human, considering how small you are." Sasuke grunted as he pealed the pink haired fairytale creature off his cheek by the wings, looking at her in the eye. "What are you, a pixie? A fairy? Tinkerbell?"

She thrashed in his grip and retorted, "How dare you! Yes, I'm a fairy, but how dare you call me Tinkerbell! I'll pummel you!" He snorted as he held her up closer to his face, trying to get a good look. With a sarcastic tone, he remarked, "Really? Pummel me? I could squish you with a fly swatter."

Sasuke still couldn't swallow it.

A fairy? Seriously? _**No way.**_

Even when he was a little kid, he didn't believe those kinds of things. He remembered something his mother told him when he was little: _kids who don't believe, don't see._ Her son was certainly not a kid anymore, and he still didn't believe, so how could he see her?

…This is some kind of joke.

"Ah! Stop staring! Ugh, I feel like I'm going to be sucked into a black abyss." Sakura said as she kicked him in the face. Unfortunately, it also didn't affect him. Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and ran his free hand through his hair, "I'm really going crazy." She grinned innocently and pointed to a mother and her child who happened to nearby,

"Oh, they definitely think you're crazy."

The mother (she seemed to be watching him conversing with his hand for a while) quickly picked up her son, who had been exclaiming joyfully, "Look, mommy! He caught a fairy, he caught a fairy!" She hushed and ushered him into the house, still sending the Uchiha questioning looks.

Sasuke hoped the woman wouldn't gossip and his family's reputation wouldn't sink. Would his brother, the one who _sees_ and _hears_ all, believe it? He didn't even want to think about it. Right now, he needed to confirm he wasn't going crazy.

He pulled an empty jar of tomato sauce (don't ask) and shoved her in, then started a mad dash uphill towards the Uchiha mansion.

"Hey! Stop moving so fast, I'm getting nauseous! Ugh…_Ugh_…"

* * *

He had gone through the door, ignoring the monotonous greetings of his servants and heading straight towards the kitchen. After a few moments of stabbing and the female's frightened (and sarcastic) exclamations of _"Be careful!" _and _"You are so smart!"_, he had succeeded in putting air holes on the lid. Sasuke would normally not care and would've left her to suffocate, so it was fortunate that he felt (a little bit) kinder today.

Shoving the jar into his backpack, he calmly walked up the stairs and nodded in acknowledgment to any of the workers who passed by, then made his way to his room.

Just because he encountered a fairy doesn't mean he was excused from doing his homework. He sat at his modern black desk, one hand flipping through pages as he quickly finished reading them while the other was writing down answers to homework. Near him sat the jar holding the fiery fairy.

"So, you're a fairy." Sasuke asked, obviously still in denial. The girl, who was sitting down with her arms crossed, rolled her eyes and replied, "Ah dur. I only said so a million times."

Then it quickly went back to the silence that he was so used to, but he could feel the look of the small emerald gems. The Uchiha let out a sigh. He couldn't work with her staring, so he finally asked, "What?"

"Well, you still haven't told me your name. It's common courtesy to say your name before asking for another's." The pink haired girl stated as she looked at him expectantly, "So? What's your name?"

Sasuke wasn't thinking. Why did he bring her home? He could've threw her somewhere for a cat to eat. She interrupted as if reading his thoughts, "Yeah, yeah, you could have, but you can't shake me off that easily. So tell me your name already!"

The teen rolled his onyx eyes and picked up the jar, "You said it's common courtesy to say your name before asking for another's. Yet, you're asking for mine without even saying your own." He picked up the glass item and started shaking it, causing her to wail in panic once more. In between screams, she shouted,

"I don't have a name, geez!"

Sasuke stopped, his eyebrows scrunching together incredulously. "What?" The fairy seemed to be holding on a lot of details but explained, "Giving something a name marks your ownership. Because I don't have a name, it marks my freedom. I did't want anyone to give me a name." She grinned and giggled sadly, "Actually, I don't mind it if you give me a name. Even if we just met and all…"

"Okay, then. Sakura."

"Eh? Sakura?" Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Why Sakura?" The raven haired teen shrugged nonchalantly in response.

"I don't know. I thought it's common for fairies to have flower names, so I'll name you Sakura because of your pink hair. To me, it's the perfect name." Sasuke explained bluntly as he opened the jar, causing her to fall out. A huge smile was on her face as she jumped around excitedly, "Yay! I have a name now!" Sakura flew up to Sasuke and touched his face, "Hey, do you want to be my partner?" He raised an eyebrow and echoed, "…be your partner?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know, you make wishes and I grant them." Sasuke snorted and lightly flicked her away, "I don't need any wishes." She gasped in surprise and asked, "Really? There's nothing you want at all?"

…

…

Sasuke sighed. She was staring at him like she was the most useless thing in the world; damn, she was good at acting.

"Okay, okay, just stay with me until I can think of something."

With a brilliant smile, Sakura exclaimed, "Okay! Promise?" She hugged the hand that held the pen, tugging on his pinky. The Uchiha smirked, "Yeah, yeah. I promise."

Nothing can be truer than fairy wisdom.

It's whether or not we believe them.


	2. Already Stirring Trouble?

Fairy Dust

Summary: I'm seeing things…I'm seeing things…I did NOT just catch a fairy…She did NOT have pink hair…She was NOT cute…UCHIHA SASUKE DOES NOT USE THE WORD CUTE, OKAY?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A Sullen Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I consider 17 a high number for only a preview…So here are some of the responses.

Mariana….Actually, I already planned everything out. Sorry, but that doesn't how you hoped it will go…

'uniquegirl'…Hm. Thanks. Though I'm not actually sure if that's a compliment or an insult…Insert sweat drop here.

tragic serenade…Why, thank you. I love a stubborn Sakura, too. 

i-x3-Shikamaru…Of course I'll continue. If I don't, you would be upset now, wouldn't you?

Zani-chan…Thank you. I try my best to be as original as I can.

Aslan'sWhiteWitch…Yes. Navi was annoying yet very helpful, pointing things out that was very quite obvious. As I read my story over, I did realize I can do better. Very sorry.

Blackbelt…My, my, my. I haven't heard from your for a long time. Yes, I hope my fan fiction gets updated soon. It annoys me deeply how I only get finished halfway. Hm. You update your stories, too, ne? 

Chapter One:

Already Starting Trouble?

"Come on!" Sakura whined as she kicked and thrashed inside the bottle. A crack appeared on it. Didn't she see the tiny sticker on it saying '**FRAGILE**'?

Sasuke sighed as he watched the bottle get tortured from the pink haired fairy's wails and cries and thrashing. Sorry, but a sacrifice had to be made to keep what was happening to the bottle to happen to him.

"Can't you at _LEAST_ let me out of the bottle?!" She screeched as she pounded her tiny fists on the glass. All the Uchiha did was glance at her through the corner of his eye and simple state,

"No."

And that little action made Sakura tick.

"GAAAH! YOU POMPOUS, GOOD FOR NOTHING-" The fairy started naming all the horrible names under the sun. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her immature behavior.

She was little fairy. What harm could she do?

Crack. Crack.

He slowly started to worry as he watched the crack on the bottle get larger. Damn, this tiny little girl…er…_fairy_, that wasn't even the size of his HAND had so much strength!

"LET. ME. OUT. **NOW**!" Sakura emphasized every word with a pound on the class. And finally…

The bottle burst into pieces. Some glass pieces lay scattered on the floor while most were on the desk. At the moment, he was too lazy to clean up the mess.

The only thing that could keep the monster from attacking him, poking his handsome obsidian eyes out, from ruining his gravity-defying hair, and nagging him to death. Everything he found…

Annoying.

"_MUCH_ BETTER!" She put her hands on her hips and sighed deeply. Her wings fluttered. "I can breathe again!" She chimed in a sing-song voice. Sasuke sweat dropped. She couldn't _breathe_?

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" The Uchiha asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura glared at him. "Like that would make a difference." At that statement, Sasuke _DID_ have to agree. He'd probably have more fun watching her run out of air.

Seeing Sasuke agree with her, it ticked her off. He didn't care if a lady- FAIRY, if a FAIRY was stuck in a bottle and couldn't breathe? Why she ought to-

"YOU-" He flinched when she went right in his face. Literally. All he could see at the moment was every detail of Sakura's head. Especially, large emerald eyes. They were almost the only thing he could see. And it was scaring him.

Pfft. The great Uchiha Sasuke. Scared of eyes? From a _FAIRY_?

"-ARE TAKING ME TO SCHOOL WITH YOU."

Sasuke slammed his fist on his desk while glaring back at the fairy who had her arms crossed. Stubborn. Both of them were.

"No. You're staying here." Sasuke ordered as he took the fairy in his hands and squeezed a bit. He cackled a bit inwardly as he watched her hit him with her tiny fists.

"Grrrr." Then something 'tragic' happened.

She bit him.

This took a few seconds for our Uchiha to comprehend until he decided to react.

"…WHAT THE-" He waved his hand. "-FREAKIN' FAIRY GIRL BITING MY HAND!"

This girl- I mean, _fairy_ just knew how to make him out of character, huh?

"Mmmph!" She said through her teeth. That sounded like a 'no' in Sasuke's ears. No male Uchiha likes to hear the word NO.

Ah yes. Her wings.

…poke.

Sakura's grip on his _'handsome' _hand loosened a bit. That was when Sasuke realized what her weakness was. He plucked her off his hand with his unoccupied one by the wings. She started squirming and soon again started with the thrashing but none of it made it to Sasuke.

****

Which was good for him, at least.

"So your weakness is your wings?" He smirked. Score one for Sasuke. The pink haired fairy rolled her eyes and retorted,

"Like hell I'd tell you!" She added a inner thought as her eyes turned into a glare, _'Even though it's quite **OBVIOUS**.'_

"What would happen if I pulled a wing off?" He thought he scored. But he doesn't know he just stepped in a landmine.

Sakura's eyes grew big as she looked at Sasuke and she grew quiet. The Uchiha got uncomfortable under his unemotional stare. Her body slumped and she let herself just hang there.

"Fairy wings don't grow back if they're pulled off." Sakura just muttered back in reply.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _'Hm. Though I STILL wonder what would happen?'_

Of course, he didn't want to try. Just looking at how Sakura reacted showed something bad would happen. He released her from his grip and watched her flutter back to the remnants of the bottle.

She sighed. _'I wish this bottle went back together.'_

She was a fairy with unlimited wishes for herself but limited supply of wishes for humans. And soon enough the bottle came back together with her in it. Sasuke raised his eyebrow again and thought to himself,

'Why'd she do that?'

A few minutes ago, she was trying to get out of that bottle as if her life _depended _on it!…_Oh wait, it did_…Well, she was _desperately_ trying to get out before. So why did she _willingly_ go back in?

Uchiha Sasuke has those moments where he's very dense.

Or maybe he was born dense.

Hm.

"**_Hey._**"

Sakura just crossed her arms and looked away. Clearly, she was angry.

But our Uchiha doesn't comprehend that.

"You know you're **still **not coming to school with me."

A visible vein popped onto her head while she was glaring at him. It kind of shocked him when she seethed,

"I don't **_care_**."

Of course, he didn't show it. His face was as blank as a piece of paper. It kind of saddened her that he showed no sign of caring. She sighed and turned around then sitting down. Clearly, she was ignoring him. And Uchiha Sasuke can take a girl, er FAIRY, ignoring him.

Now if only his fan girls did that…

Twinge.

He felt a twinge in his insides. He twitched at the weird feeling. _'What the hell?' _Was he getting the message that he might CARE she's ignoring him? The Uchiha sighed and scratched his scalp. He glanced at the clock and calculated all the time he wasted.

It was 5:13 AM when he had woken up.

It's now 7:13 AM.

He spent half an hour taking a shower, ten minutes to get dressed, twenty minutes to eat mother's breakfast, and a whole hour arguing with Sakura.

1 whole hours he had wasted in war with Sakura. _Great. _And what made it worse that he was **LOOSING**.

He decided that he couldn't waste any time and went to the door but paused before touching the knob. The teen turned around to look at the bottle that carried the little energetic fairy. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw her sitting in the bottle, her back still facing him.

He cursed at why anyone would want to feel guilt but could careless if someone answered that question or not.

Sasuke grabbed the bottle and threw it in his bag. He chuckled inwardly when he heard her muffled cry of, "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH YOU, **YOU JERK**!"

This fairy changes her mind a lot.

The Uchiha began to realize it was a good idea to bring her to school with him as he rushed down the stairs. '_Damn, who decided to make this staircase have like 5 million stairs?_' He sighed as his features relaxed. '_Well, I guess it's a good thing I brought her. Aniki or a maid could've came into my room._'

"Good morning dear-"

****

WHOOSH!

"…goodbye dear?"

Mikoto could've sworn she heard a girl screaming in her son's backpack as he ran out of the mansion's doors. She giggled and lightly hit herself on the forehead.

"Silly me. Sasu-chan was never interested in girls. And then again, how could he fit a girl in her backpack?" She continued to giggle as she swept the floor, ignoring her maids who were saying, "Uchiha-sama, you don't have to do that. It's _our _job."

Sasuke sighed in relief as he leaned on his locker.

"New record," a voice said in a lazy tone. "1 minute and 13 seconds. It obviously beats your last record of 4 minutes and 43 seconds."

Sasuke glared at the owned of the voice and shook his head. He chose to reply after he regained his breath. "Whatever, Shikamaru."

The said boy chuckled and patted Sasuke on the back. "So why were you so excited to get to school, eh?"

"I wasn't excited, smart one." He replied as placed his took out the books for the next period.

"Oh, so you were running from your fan girls?" Shikamaru's guess was not sarcastic.

"Tch. Maybe. I haven't been attacked all day." _'But then again, the day didn't even really start yet.'_

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she eavesdropped on the two boys. Besides, it's not like she had anything better to do. Come on! She was in a **BOTTLE**! What would **_YOU _**do, huh?

"Oh hey, Sasuke, I've been meaning to ask you." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Have you seen Naruto?"

'Who's Naruto? An animal?…' Sakura shook her head. _'Nah. By the way he's talking about him, it's probably a person.'_ She was weird sometimes. 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He's been doing that a lot lately. "Why? He's not here yet?"

The Nara sighed and suggested a reason why his blonde friend wasn't here. "Eh. He's probably late or something." He shrugged. "Anyway, see you in class." The Uchiha nodded in reply as he watched his lazy, but smart, friend walk off while dragging his backpack on the floor.

Sasuke sighed as he quickly ran into the boys bathroom and locking himself in a stall. He opened his backpack to see Sakura with wide eyes.

"_Eewww_. Where are we?"

Sasuke shook the bottle to dodge her question and to shush her. Besides, he needed to explain a few things.

"Rules. You do not talk during class. Do not attract attention. Do not bother me." Short and to the point. Sakura rolled her eyes and waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He got the feeling something was going to happen but nonetheless pushed the idea to the corner of his mind and just went off to class, attaching the small bottle back to the keychain.

'Well, at least I can see everything on not just books. And old lunch.' Sakura thought as she decided to make herself comfortable. She was probably going to be here for a while. 

And so, that while did come. Sasuke sighed as he put his backpack on his chair and set the bottle on the side rack of his desk. Sakura grumbled and decided to send telepathic messages to her _'owner'_.

'Hey, Sasuke-teme.'

The said boy twitched. _'Who the hell was that?'_

'ME, YOU JERK.'

He relaxed. _'Oh. It's you.'_

'Why are you saying it in that tone?'

'Forget it. Anyway, why do you want?'

'It's so **BORING**!'

'Not my fault.'

'Why are you just sitting here and waiting?'

'Our teacher is always late.' He retorted in his head as he took out a comic book. One hand supported his head while the other flipped through the pages.

'Awww. So it's going to be a long day?'

Sasuke snorted. He didn't need to reply to it. _That snort _answered her question.

'Anyway, what are you doing in my mind, pinky?'

'**PINKY?**'

'Eh. I decided that's what I want to call you from now on.'

So Sasuke is more talkative in his mind then in reality. Go figure.

'Yeah, whatever, Sasuke-**teme**.'

'Look, you. I already have one person calling me that.'

'Who?'

"OI! SASUKE-TEME!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she saw a blonde stumble into the classroom and rush down to sit as his desk. He was a blonde with whiskers. Hn. Whiskers. Why does this boy have…whiskers? They don't look drawn on and that's what scared Sakura the most.

What. It's not like she's ever seen a boy with whiskers before.

"Phew! I'm not late." The blonde sighed in relief as he leaned back in his chair and set his legs on his desk. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What made you think you were late? Kakashi-sensei's _always _late. Tch. Naruto no baka." Sasuke shook his head.

"Yeah, well…" The said boy trailed off and grinned. He put his hands behind his head.

Sakura smiled. _'So this is one of Sasuke's friends. I think I saw him in one of those class pictures in his room.' _She pondered as she crossed her arms and tilted her head.

Naruto sighed as he slammed his head on his desk. He had just finished folding his fourteenth paper airplane. To show his frustration, he began throwing them at random classmates.

Sasuke ducked so that the paper airplane flew right past him. He ignored a random person's random yell of, "OW! MY EYE!"

"Good morning, class-" Kakashi walked in, only to have a paper airplane fly into his visible eye. Sakura's curiosity brightened when she saw his mask.

'Oooh. Sasuke-kun. Why is he wearing a mask?'

'Sudden change of suffix?'

'Screw you.'

'Hn. I didn't know a fairy could have such** colorful **vocabulary.'

'I did NOT spout such a word! I don't remember '**screw**' being part of the **colorful** vocabulary.'

'Whatever. I have no idea why he wear's the mask so don't bother asking.'

'But I already asked…'

Sasuke twitched in annoyance. She had a smart mouth for someone so freakin' tiny.

Kakashi took the airplane out of his eye and glared at Naruto who just laughed sheepishly. Sakura saw the silver haired man's visible eye roll.

"Anyway, **_good morning _**class." He was obviously annoyed.

You'd be annoyed, too, if you were a teacher and when you first walk into a room you're greeted with something flying into your eye.

Everyone stood up and bowed. They then quickly sat back down.

"Today, for class, we're going to…"

Sakura sighed as she watched him write some notes on the bored.

'What? You bored?'

The fairy flinched but quickly remembered it was only Sasuke. She relaxed and shook her head.

'No, it's not that. It's just…'

'?' Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'…oh nothing! Copy your notes!'

'Yes, mother.' He retorted sarcastically as he began to right his notes. 

"Hey, Sasuke-teme." Naruto whispered to him. He looked at him with the corner of his eye. "What do you want, dobe?"

"You've been making weird faces during class." Sasuke's eyes widened. He needed a quick cover up.

"What, you were staring at my face this whole entire time?" He whispered back. Naruto waved his hands and shook his head.

"N-no! Your fan girls pointed it out to me and-"

"Whatever."

'Sasuke-kun is actually very good at showing emotions.'

'Be quiet.'

'Show more emotions, though. You seem to do it quite fine when I'm around.'

'Yeah, well, whatever. Just be quiet.'

'Good comeback, Sasuke-kun.'

And so, the Sakura and Sasuke duo stayed silent in their thoughts throughout the entire class and until it was over.

Sasuke sighed and got up. "Six more periods to go." He mumbled to himself as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out.

"Wait for me, teme!" He was about to run after until he caught something left on his best friend's desk. "Hm? What the heck is this? A bottle?" He lifted it and stared at what was inside.

'Oh crap.' Sakura thought as she tried not to look at the blue eyes staring at her. 

Authoress' Note: Whoo! Cliff hanger! Sorry, my dear fans. But I'm proud I actually made it to 8 pages! Yay! Well, anywho, here's a preview of the next chapter. Well. More like a quote. ****

Chapter 2: A Shocking Realization!…Not Really.

"Naruto! Where the hell is my bottle- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA?!" -Sasuke


	3. A Shocking Realization!

**Fairy Dust**

**Summary: **I'm seeing things…I'm seeing things…I did NOT just catch a fairy…She did NOT have pink hair…She was NOT cute…UCHIHA SASUKE DOES NOT USE THE WORD CUTE, OKAY?!

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**A Sullen Note: **I love you, reviewers. Also, I thank thee for reviewing in my other story _**I Dare You**_ It seems all of you were willing to take the dare of reviewing. Uh…Also…The rating went up due to some language the characters will be saying. Very sorry. Also, here's some Q & A from my reviewers.

**Q from **_**sad lil' angel**_**: If Sakura has the power to grant any of her wishes, why doesn't she wish herself out of the bottle? ****(Important Question)**

A: You see, Sakura can't wish anything that goes against what her _'master'_ wants. And Sasuke didn't want her out of the bottle. So you see, Sakura can't wish to get out of the bottle and has to get out by brute force. Sometimes, I myself, wonder how such a tiny fairy has so much strength. But this is Sakura we're talking about. And that's all the answers my own question.

**Q (not really) from **_**s-makn**_**: Sasuke-teme, why would you have enjoyed watching a fairy suffocate?!**

A: He's sadistic and enjoys torturing (cute) things like Sakura. And what's funny is she's almost the only thing he thinks is cute.

**Q (not really) from **_**Scarlett mouse**_**: Um you used the f word should this really b k+?**

A: Very sorry. It seems I have unconsciously typed that when I was very angry at a friend of mine who spilt apple juice all over me. And so, I realize I might have a bit more language in here so the **rating has gone up**.

**Chapter Two:**

**A Shocking Realization!…Not Really.**

Sasuke sighed. _'Mm. So quiet.'_

Wait. Pause. Stop walking. And any other word that meant_ 'stop'_.

**Eyecatch!:** _There's no trashing coming from Sasuke's backpack and something's missing from the keychain…_

'_Wait a second. It's a bit too quiet.'_

He paled when a weird feeling bubbled in his stomach. He was very sure it wasn't the need to use the bathroom. And that was when he reached a shocking realization!…_Well_…Not really.

"Crap. I think I forgot Sakura."

The Uchiha mentally hit himself when he felt his conscience talking to him. It had sarcastically screamed out a, _'UUUUH, YA __**THINK**_

He sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. "Well, I better head back to the classroom." The teen muttered to himself as he spun on his heel and went the direction he came from.

'_Hm. Actually, now that I think about it, Naruto didn't walk with me to class. Maybe he's still in the classroom…' _Sasuke was a smart boy. Add them all up, and well, he got the answer. _'…Crap. What if he found Sakura?' _He felt a headache wash over his head.

The Uchiha boy found his pace turning from a sluggish walk into a fast paced walk and then into a run. All he thought was, _'Screw __'no running in the halls'_

He was silently relieved that the teacher had also left and wouldn't have another class until and hour from now so he barged in, unafraid of what would've been the next class staring at him. Instead, he saw the blonde with his back facing him and an item in his hands.

"Naruto! Where the hell is my bottle-" Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what was in the blonde's hands. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA**?"

The said boy turned around to look and Sasuke. "Oh? Is that what your doll's name is?" He grinned and started to move her arms around with his fingers gently. "Ne, ne, it suits her!"

"…Doll?" Sasuke muttered in disbelief as he raised an eyebrow.

'_Sasuke-kun! Go along with it!'_ She inwardly sighed. Man, the things she did to protect her secret.

Sasuke blinked when he received the telepathic message from the slightly twitching fairy. _'What do you mean __**go along with it**_A scowl spread across his face as he slapped his forehead, earning a questioning look from the Uzumaki.

'_I'm pretending to be a doll, baka. Come __**on**__! Go along with it, __**stupid**_ She growled warningly as she felt herself begin to sweat and her doll smile slowly turning upside down.

The teen snorted. She called him stupid twice in one telepathic message. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, not quite believing he was doing this.

"Uh…Yeah…It's a limited edition…uh…Voodoo doll?" Sasuke tilted his head. The only dolls he knew were Barbie, Bratz, and Voodoo dolls. Yeah…But he was pretty sure his older brother might know a thing or two about dolls. He inwardly snickered at the memory of finding his aniki's _'box of barbies' _as he called it.

Naruto made a scrunched up face. "Voodoo doll?"

'_Voodoo doll?! Did you pull that one out of your butt, Sasuke-teme?!' _Sakura inwardly growled lowed enough for him to get the message. _'Do I __SERIOUSLY __look like a voodoo doll?!_ A deadly aura radiated from her.

'_Crap. Sudden suffix change.'_

"This cute thing is a _voodoo doll_?" The blonde cooed as he continued to move Sakura up and down as if she was walking.

'_Well, he has better taste in girls than you do.' _Sakura snickered when Sasuke twitched and grimly thought back,

'_I'm not interested in girls.'_

'_Oh. So you're __**gay**_Sakura stifled a laugh when she saw the Uchiha resisting the urge to grab her and rip her to little pieces. But good thing he's good at resisting or else those three wishes would go down the drain.

'_**NO**_Sasuke thought back as he gritted his teeth. He sighed. _'Well, there was this girl back then, though.'_

Sakura stayed silent. _'What'd she look like?'_

'_She looked like…' _His eyes narrowed_. '…you?…Wait…When we first met, you said, 'I get to become human ag-' and you stopped yourself from saying the next word.'_

'…' Sakura just smiled and said nothing.

'… '_again' is the only word that fits after human.' _Onyx eyes widened. _'Are you-'_

His thought was interrupted when he heard the blonde laugh and made a remark that really pushed him off the edge.

"Sasuke-teme, I didn't know you played with dolls!" Naruto laughed as he put the pink haired fairy back in the bottle carefully. "But then again, I never heard about a voodoo doll with wings…"

"It's limited edition…" Sasuke muttered. "It's special because with one pin, I can curse you to the depths of hell." His smiled a small smile. A small sadistic smile. And he went a bit wider when Naruto started to sweat uncontrollably.

'_Don't tell me you're really going to poke me with a pin…' _Sakura thought as she glared at Sasuke from her bottle.

'Maybe. Actually, that sounds kind of fun.' Sasuke thought as he smirked.

'_You wouldn't dare…'_

_BRING!! _

_BRING!!_

Naruto and Sasuke flinched when _ANOTHER _shocking (not really) realization hit them.

They had skipped class.

And from Sakura's point of view, they had skipped class **TO PLAY WITH DOLLS**. She started to laugh her bottom off.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked around. "Eh? I thought I heard something! Did you hear it, Sasuke-teme?" He scratched his head and mumbled to himself, "I swear, I heard something…"

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched up as he tried not to mess anything up. "No, I didn't hear anything." _'Damn it, Sakura, shut up already!'_

Sakura just gave a content sigh and wiped a tear from her eye. _'That was a good laugh. But it tired me out.' _She yawned and gave a stretch before curling up into a ball. _'I think I'll take a nap.'_

Sasuke sighed in relief as he picked up the bottle and carefully placed it in his bag, hoping that the pink haired fairy wouldn't wake up. Thank _goodness_, she didn't.

"Naruto, you can't tell anyone about my, uh…" Sasuke sighed. Of all the things he was actually doing for Sakura. "…my **voodoo **doll." His voice began to crack.

The blonde grinned. "Sure! Of course I wouldn't tell my-" His face darkened and an evil grin spread across his face. "-best friend's darkest secret…"

"Naruto--" Sasuke growled warningly. "--get back here!" He yelled at the blonde who had run off.

Well, it's normal for best friends to do that. To tell them secrets, then they pretend to get ready to tell people, but in the end, they're just joking. But, hey. Sasuke can't resist the urge to chase Naruto with a killing intent.

"SASUKE-TEME, I WAS KIDDING! I WAS _KIDDING_! STOP CHASING ME ALREADY!!"

A few hours later, the bell rang indicating lunch time.

A frown of distaste was plastered on Sakura's face.

"Where are we?"

"On the roof."

"EH? YOU'RE GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?!"

Sasuke gathered the little fairy into his hands and squeezed her. He glared until she flailed her arms and choked out, "M-my mi-mistake."

"Good." The Uchiha dropped her then shoved a tomato onigiri, courtesy of Sakura, into his mouth.

"Are you talking about the food or me shutting up?" Sakura asked as she took a seat on his head. He stayed silent for a minute before replying with, "Both." "Jerk." "Yes, I know."

"I have a question, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Why don't you sit with other people?"

Sasuke gave her a weird look and swallowed before replying, "Too annoying."

"But you've got Naruto."

"That dope? He comes and bothers me everyday." The Uchiha checked his watch. "He's coming in about thirty seconds."

_**Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.**_

"25 seconds."

"GAH!" _**Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. **_"Grrr…" _**Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.**_

"Fifteen seconds."

_**Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.**_

"Five."

**Stomp.**

"Four."

**Stomp.**

"Three."

**Stomp.**

"Two."

**Stomp. **Sasuke took out a banana peel form a nearby garbage can and placed it in front of the door.

"One."

The door slammed open.

"SASUKE-TEME!!"

**Slip.**

"GAAAH! YOU DIRTY-!!"

"You totally did that on purpose, didn't you?" Sakura frowned as she shoved the grain of rice into her mouth.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Sasuke shrugged. "Take a guess." 

"You did."

"Correct. 20 points for you." The Uchiha stated as he held up a sign with a neat _'20' _on it.

**Bonk.**

Sakura had taken out a hammer (which was at _LEAST _twice her size) and hit Sasuke right on top of his head.

Sasuke had a deadly look on his face and a flaming aura emitting from him as he glared at the pink haired fairy who wore an innocent look on her face. "Why'd you do that?"

"You deserved it." She replied monotonously as she shrugged and quickly (but magically) put her hammer in her…Pocket?

The Uchiha just shrugged it off as he began to munch on the tomato onigiri in his mouth.

"I'VE MADE IT!"

They heard Naruto yell as he began to cry. Sasuke sighed. The only thing that was missing now was the background music.

"I could add that, if you want." Sakura suggested after reading his mind. The boy just sent her a sarcastic look and then shook his head. A yawn escaped his lips as he leaned against the fence and closed his eyes.

"You're best friends, right?" The little fairy asked as she took a bite of the micro sized tomato. Sasuke grunted in respond as his nose twitched. "He just says that." His companion just frowned in response and sighed.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke looked up and sighed. Sakura grinned and whispered, "Liar." into his ear as she hid behind his bang. He stretched, slightly scaring the falling Sakura on purpose.

The school day ended quicker than expected as Sasuke walked home. Alone, of course, besides the companionship of his fairy friend. He almost ran when he heard a familiar blonde's voice call out to him.

"My kami-sama, this guy doesn't know when to quit…" He grumbled to himself. "Isn't he your friend?" Sakura asked as she held onto Sasuke's bang for dear life when she took a glance at the concrete ground. It seems she had forgotten she has _WINGS _on her back.

"Sasuke-teme! Wazzup?" Naruto grinned as he ran up next to the Uchiha and gave him a nice, hard slap on the back. He earned a grunt in reply.

"So? Where do you live?" The Uzumaki asked before pointing to the mansion. "That's it, right? Wow. Nice place." He gave a hearty laugh. Sasuke gave a sigh and nodded warily. Sakura giggled quietly as she sat on his shoulder, her delicate legs swinging back and forth.

"For the love of Sakura, why do you keep following me?!"

Sakura nearly fell off of the speaker's shoulder and the rash remark. Naruto's eyes widened as he stumbled slightly.

"Who's Sakura?" Naruto asked as he scratched his whiskered cheek. "Your girlfriend or something?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura scoffed. Each one had a slight tinge on there cheeks, though.

"I follow 'cause you're my friend, right?" 

A moment of silence left Sasuke no choice but to agree.

"Yeah…"

One laughed and the other sighed.

But Sakura knew inwardly that Sasuke was smiling, no matter what he showed.

"Ah! The bus is leaving, the bus is leaving!" Naruto chanted frantically as he whipped out a skateboard out of nowhere and began skateboarding to the running bus. "See ya tomorrow!" He called out, disappearing along with the bus.

An exasperated sigh.

"So, why'd you call out my name?"

"Shut up."

"You're getting attached to me, aren't you?"

She began to poke his cheek.

"Aww, how sw-"

The Uchiha turned his head and blew her away.

"Awaaaah!" She grabbed onto his bang and wailed, "What the heck was that for?"

"You deserved it." Was his stern reply.

Sakura sighed but then smiled brightly.

Maybe staying with this guy won't be so bad.

xXxXxXx

She changed her mind.

"Let me go, you pervert, let me go!" The fairy cried out as she flailed around, kicking and screaming as he had plucked her up with the back of her dress.

He stuck his tongue out, causing her to flail around even more.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're going to eat me!"

The Uchiha sadistically nudged her with his nose, causing her to swing back and forth faster. "You stinky, good for nothing- _PUT ME __**DOWN**_!"

She cried even more. "He's going to really eat me! He's going to really eat me…" She chanted as she felt herself spinning.

Sasuke smirked.

Maybe being with her wouldn't be so bad after all.

He cackled.

**Authoress' Note: **This wasn't long because when I planned everything out, I didn't give to much detail on what would happen in this chapter so I didn't know how to make it a bit longer.

**Preview Quote:**

"**Sasuke, is it me, or is that a fairy?" -Neji**

Har har har. So did Neji find out what Sasuke has? Finally, Neji, and maybe Hinata, will be introduced in the next chapter. Or did I introduce them already? Ooh, I can't remember. Sue me.

**Please review, for once.**


End file.
